


Little Angel

by babybunnyalice



Category: South Park
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:12:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babybunnyalice/pseuds/babybunnyalice
Summary: This isn’t the story where Craig Tucker and I live together in complete happinesses. No, no. Not at first. This is the story where Craig Tucker knocked me up and left me to fend for myself, with a newborn baby for years..





	1. Always Late

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t a very fun story at first. Tweek gets fucked over. You’ve been warned. This story also contains male pregnancy, and SMUT. If you don’t like it, don’t read it. Thank you~

“Catch if can, Daddy!”

 

Tiny feet padded on the hardwood floor out of the bathroom. A loud giggle erupted from the tiny body of Luca Tucker. A very tired Tweek Tweak followed behind him, soaking wet from the encounter they just had in the bathroom. 

 

“Luca, baby, please Daddy’s going to be late for work.” 

 

Tweek proceeded to complain, hoping that his two year old would take pity on him. Luca was cornered in the kitchen, not giggling anymore. The blond wasn't used to this, Luca had hit his rebellious stage and Tweek was highly unprepared. He hadn't even had his first cup of coffee yet and it was really beginning to mess with him. 

 

“No daycawre, Daddy!” Luca squealed, trying to run past his father. He was scooped up in his arms. “Well, too bad, Mister.” Tweek told him as he carried the squirming toddler in his arms. “Baby, if you go to daycare we can get some ice cream later.” He tried to persuade Luca. That was the only thing Luca seemed to be responding to lately. 

 

The toddler was now still. His squirming has ceased and he was now limp in his father's arms, “Ice cweam?” He questioned, puffing his little cheeks slightly. “Yes, Bubba.” Tweek promised, now closing his eyes and sighing softly. He was basically broke. There was the rent, and then there was the basic needs of Luca. Raising a child was an extremely difficult thing to do, and Tweek was basically on his own now that he was living in Denver. 

 

His parents still owned Tweak Bros. Coffee back in South Park, and Tweek was sent money monthly to help him out with bills. It was never enough though, since Tweek never had the power to tell his Luca no. It was a curse.

 

As a child, Tweek had problems with himself. He was the town spaz. The boy was almost always tripping out on caffeine, and that made it hard to lead a normal life. He usually wore ripped, or completely ruined clothing due to the fact he always tended to have a spasm in the middle of something. Nearly all of his clothing had old coffee stains on them in those days. 

 

Tweek was finally able to get himself and his son ready for the day. The blond walked with Luca wrapped in a towel to the toddler’s room. He placed the toddler down on the bed, smiling at his son warmly. “Let’s get ready, baby boy.” He kissed his son’s forehead, making Luca giggle. He dressed Luca rather warmly, since Denver was normally extremely cold. Tweek pulled out a white t-shirt, along with a tiny pair of jeans. He dressed Luca, pulling on his blue parka. Luca looked up at his father as he fixed his noir locks, placing a blue chullo on top of his head. Just like Craig. Lastly, Tweek slid on Luca’s favorite pair of light up sneakers. They were a present from Luca’s grandparents. 

 

“You be good and play while I’m gone.” 

 

The blond took care of himself next. He left Luca to play with his toys while he made his way towards his room. Tweek changed his soaked shirt, now wearing a fluffy green sweater. His job wasn’t too nitpicky about the clothes they wore, as long as they could do their job successfully. Once Tweek was no longer soaked, he slid on his jacket and went to check on Luca. 

 

“Let’s go, peanut.” Tweek made sure his diaper bag was completely stocked and then scooped Luca up in his arms. For the past 2 years, Tweek had become an expert at caring for Luca. The toddler could be a hand full sometimes, but Tweek never gave up. Everyday Tweek was reminded of his ex-lover. From Luca's slightly tanned skin, to his button nose. Luca was definitely Craig's. 

 

“You have your juice?”

 

Luca waved his sippy cup in his father’s face, causing Tweek to laugh a little bit. When Tweek got outside to the car, he unlocked it and opened the back door first. He loaded Luca into his car seat, then placed his diaper bag in the floor board.

 

The blond shivered as he made sure Luca was correctly strapped in. Tweek was a perfectionist when it came to Luca. He hated for the child to be in any sort of danger. The snow had been shoveled off the road the night before, making the roads safe to drive on. Tweek couldn’t help but be skeptical, though. 

 

Once he was sure Luca was secure, he closed the door and slid into the front seat of his car. On the way to daycare, Luca hummed and giggled with his electronic LeapPad in his car seat. Tweek couldn’t help but smile. Luca reminded him so much of Craig sometimes that it hurt, but there wasn’t much Tweek could do about it now. 

 

By the time Tweek arrived at the daycare center, Luca was babbling about this and that. The blond parked the car, and exited the vehicle. He gathered Luca up, along with the diaper bag. He entered the building and waved at one of the teachers at the daycare, Wendy Testaburger. 

 

“Good morning, Tweek! Late for work again?” She questioned the blond, causing Tweek to nod as he handed over Luca. Luca smiled up at Wendy, waving his sippy cup in her face. “Weny, I has juice!” He squealed. Wendy grinned, nodding her head at the toddler. “I see that!” Tweek grinned at the moment playing out before him. “You know me.” Tweek responded, giving Luca a small kiss. 

 

“See you at 5:30, peanut!” 

 

Tweek called to his son, getting a tiny wave from the toddler. Luca liked Wendy, she was one of his favorite teachers. Tweek liked her as well, normally when he wasn't late for work he and Wendy would speak a little longer. Today he was late though, so she understood why he was rushing out of the daycare. 

 

The blond was now on his way to work, at Harbucks. It was a name brand coffee shop in Denver, he loved his job. He was the best barista in the entire shop. His boss always told him so. He high tailed it to work, almost pressing 80 down the highway. His boss, Wayne Jenkins, was a reasonable guy. Usually, he excused Tweek's tardiness, since Luca was in the picture. Once he arrived at work, he literally jumped from the car after parking it. He scrambled into the store, his boss and someone else speaking in the front of the store. He had forgotten, today was the day they were welcoming a new co worker. Tweek mentally slapped himself in the forehead, letting out a small groan. 

 

“And this is where you’ll make the coffee—ah, Mr. Tweak, nice if you to join us this morning.”

 

Mr. Jenkins' voice drifted into his ears, now. His eyes opened wide, a small blush on his cheeks. His boss appeared to be speaking with someone, yet Tweek couldn't see past him. He tilted his head lightly and rubbed the back of his neck. This was a habit he picked up in his younger years. The blond -really- needed a cup of coffee at this point. He intended to introduce himself to his new co worker, but the boss seemed to be holding them hostage. From what Tweek could see, the new guy was tall.

 

“Yes, sir, Luca was acting up this morning. Please forgive me.” 

 

The blond responded, walking past his boss into the back of the store to grab his work apron and clocked in on the computer. He placed his apron on, walking back into the front of the store. Now getting a full view of his newest co-working, who seemed just as cocky as he always remembered. He was staring with those icy, blue eyes. Those unforgiving eyes. Tweek gripped the counter for support, his knees growing weak. ' _No, no, no!'_  He chanted in his head, allowing a shaky breath to pass his chapped lips. His anxiety was peaking at this point. Why was he here? Why now?

 

Craig Motherfucking Tucker. 

 


	2. Uncomfortable Situations

 ”Tweek.” 

 

Mr. Jenkins’ snapped his fingers in front of the blonds face, snapping him out of his daze. His green orbs twitched from one place to the other. He was still shaking, and all he wanted was his little Luca right now. 

 

“Yes sir?” Tweek replied, his breath taken from his body. He was still gripping the counter for dear life. Every fiber of his being screamed at him to take off his apron and quit, but he knew that he couldn’t do that — for Luca’s sake. The blond was unprepared for his next words. 

 

“Could you show, Mr. Tucker here the ropes. I have several meetings that I have to attend.” 

 

The words made Tweek inwardly cringe, but on the outside he smiled. “Of course.” He breathed, waving to his boss as he left to attend his meetings. Tweet began to do what he did every morning. It was still early, so they were just getting the shop ready to open. For the longest time, Tweek said nothing. His lips were pursed tightly, after a while he spoke.

 

”Have you ever worked in this sort of business before?” 

 

“Fuck no, dude.”

 

Tweek now judgingly eyed the other. Craig was the type that would much rather play video games that work. That much Tweek remembered. The shorter man carefully glanced around, keeping his gaze away from his ex-lover. Craig hadn’t said much to him yet. It was as if he was thinking about something, but Tweek didn’t care. For a while, Tweek showed Craig what he was doing. Customers started to flow in naturally, as usual. He was avoiding any form of contact. “And you'll have to clean off the tables after customers—“ Out of the blue, Tweek’s whole body went rigid.

 

“Who’s Luca.”  

 

Craig’s voice was familiar. Monotone, and kind of nasally. Tweek allowed a shaky breath to leave his lips. That was the question he had been dreading since he saw Craig. He turned away from Craig now, pouring himself a much needed cup of coffee. He gulped it down hard, allowing the burning liquid to scald away his tastebuds. 

 

Finally, Tweek slammed his cup down on the counter. “That’s none of your god damn business.” The blond hissed, the bell above the door ringing. Tweek was glad, Craig wouldn’t press the issue if someone was in here. “You don’t have to be so hostile.. It was just a question.” Craig tried to defend himself, but Tweek didn’t show any interest now that a customer had shown up. 

 

* * *

 

 

After noon, Tweek was able to take a break. He sat in the break room now, sipping at a cup of coffee. The shaking in his hands wasn’t getting any calmer as he sat there. 

 

“This has to be a dream..”

 

He mumbled to himself before fishing his phone out of his pocket. His protective parental instinct was in maximum overdrive as he read the message that was partially on his screen. He chewed on his bottom lip as he unlocked his phone, hoping his baby was okay. 

 

_... 1 new message._

 

_Wendy • 5m ago_

 

_Hey, Tweek, Luca isn’t feeling to well. He threw up earlier. He’s resting in the nap room. Is there anyway you can come get him?_

 

Tweek didn’t even bother replying. He grabbed his jacket, and called Mr. Jenkins. His eyes were beginning to get bubbly. As soon as he picked up, Tweek was greeted by Mr. Jenkin’s booming voice. He was a very intimidating man. 

 

“Hello — Yes, sir. I’m so sorry to bother you.” 

 

“Is it a medical emergency?”

 

His boss asked before Tweek was able to continue, Tweek nodded his head even though Mr. Jenkins couldn’t see him. Tweek now chewed on his bottom lip, holding in a sob. His anxiety was peaking. 

 

“Y-yes, it’s my son. He got sick at daycare and I -need- to go pick him up.” 

 

“Go ahead. Call in someone to help new guy, please?”

 

“I’ll only be gone a few minutes, don’t worry about that.”

 

Tweek needed the hours more than another coworker did. His boss liked him, so this arrangement would work fine if Tweek was quick. A few words captured the attention of another in the front of the store, Tweek was speaking loudly enough to be heard by Craig. Tweek was gay. How could he have a son? Craig’s mind was spinning at this point. 

 

Tweek made his way to the front of the store, throwing his apron under the counter. For the first time, Tweek looked Craig directly in both of his eyes. No sideways glance, and no dirty look. His eyes were a little hazy, but he didn’t notice right now. 

 

“Listen to me. I’ll be back soon. Do -not- fuck anything up.”

 

Tweek breathed, exiting the Harbucks before Craig could say anything. He didn’t know what he was going to do. He just knew that he needed to get to his baby. He was sick, and he needed his father. He swung himself into his car and sped off in the direction of the daycare. Once he was there he kicked the car into park and threw himself out of the car. He ran into the daycare and found Wendy. 

 

“Where is he?” 

 

The blond was out of breath, his chest was moving up and down quickly as his panic attack set into full swing. His hands were shaky as he spoke. Wendy rushed Tweek to where Luca was. The toddler was stacking blocks up one by one, and then knocking them over after they were deemed to fall. Tweek physically deflated after he sighed with relief. 

 

“I’m going to take him with me, Wendy.”

 

Tweek tried to message any of his friends to see if they would watch Luca for a couple of hours, but no one was available. He sighed, texting his boss to see if it would be alright if he could bring Luca in. His boss agreed, the blond sighing with relief. He wouldn’t have to take off today. 

 

“You wanna go to work with Daddy?” 

 

“Pwease!?”

 

Tweek breathed out. He couldn’t take Luca back to Harbucks with him, but he didn’t see any other choice at this point. This wasn’t the first time this had happened before, but now Craig was there. His boss adored Luca, so he didn’t mind him bringing him in every once in a while. Luca always seemed to on board with the idea, so Tweek scooped him up and took him outside to his car. Once Luca was all buckled up, Tweek began the journey back to Harbucks. It was only a few minute drive, so Tweek had only been going about 20 minutes. He was mentally having a breakdown, but he was keeping it together for his Luca. 

 

He gathered Luca up, the toddler playing a game on his phone now. He walked inside, and then he was met with those icy eyes. He forgot about Craig. He breath hitched as he gripped the toddler in his arms. The blond walked behind the counter, averting his eyes from his ex lover. 

 

“Daddy — Who dat?” 

 

Luca pointed his chubby finger to Craig. He didn’t exactly have a good grip on words yet, but he was surly trying. The raven haired male looking at the child inhorror, holding his breath as he watched them. Craig couldnt deny their similarities. They had the same skin tone, and that face, and not to mention the hair.. He was basically Craig made over. 

 

Tweek looked over at Craig now, outwardly cringing. The toddler was no longer wearing his chullo, and his parka was hanging lazily off his his shoulder. 

 

“That’s Craig.”

 

“Cwaig?”

 

Craig’s heart pounded in his chest when Tweek and the baby said his name. It made the situation real. It made it something Craig couldn’t run away from, even though he wanted to run so bad.

 

“Is he mine?”

 

Craig’s words caused everyone in the room to grow stiff, or at least that's how it seemed to Tweek. The blond let out a shaky breath, he licked his chapped lips to wet them. Tweek was silent, he was now busying himself with making Luca a pallet he could sit and play on. 

 

“Tweek answer me.”

 

Craig couldn’t take his eyes off of the child. He was about the right age, and he had the looks of both of them. He was a mixture of Craig and Tweek. Tweek finally stopped, looking back at Craig. 

 

“Do you want me to say yes, Craig? Is that what you want? Yes, you fuck. He’s yours! Now leave me alone.” 

 

Tweek whisper yelled at Craig, so their altercation wouldn’t be heard by the customers. Many were curious as to why there was a baby in here to begin with. This was an awkward Monday, for sure. Craig stood still for a moment, looking at Tweek. His heart was beating a million miles an hour. 

 

“Y-you were really pregnant?”

 

Craig’s voice was low as he spoke. Tweek sighed, shaking his head. He couldn’t believe that Craig was trying to do this now. He didn’t owe him anything. 

 

“We aren’t going to do this here..”

 

* * *

 

Tweek ignored every question following that statement. He was determined to get through the day with as little contact as he could with Craig. While they were closing, Luca was dosing off in one of the booths. 

 

“Give me your hand.”

 

Tweek said, causing Craig to give him a funny look. He head out his hand anyway, Tweek opening a permanent marker and writing his number neatly on the top of Craig's hand. 

 

“Call me if you want to talk—” 

 

Tweek muttered, turning on his heels and scooping up his slumbering child. This day had not gone the way he wanted to at all. Tears were pricking his eyes as he left Craig standing in the Harbucks lobby. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I have updated my other fic yet, but I will as soon as I get the muse to right it again. I promise. Also, everyone wants to know about what happened, and I’m just letting everyone know that’s we’ll be finding out in the next chapter.


	3. You Left Me, Craig...

Tweek couldn’t stop freaking out. His fingers were turning white with how hard he was gripping his steering wheel. He slowly drew in a breath as he pulled into his driveway. He couldn’t seem to catch his breath. While he sat in his seat, he began to do the breathing exercises that usually calmed him down. He closed his eyes before calmly beginning to count in his head.  

 

_One.._

 

_Two.._

 

_Three.._

 

_Breathe.._

 

He tried to calm himself down. As he leaned back in the seat he caught a glance of Luca in the rear view mirror. The toddler was slightly snoring in the backseat, sucking at his tiny thumb. Tweek leaned against his steering wheel and allowed a few shaky breaths pass his lips. He was shaken out of his thoughts when his phone loudly began to buzz. Quickly, he picked it up to cease the vibrating. He noticed that the number wasn’t saved in his phone, so his mind immediately wondered to who it may be. Tweek was already sure of who it was, though. 

 

Craig. 

 

“Hello—“ He breathed into the phone softly, so he wouldn’t wake Luca. 

 

“You told me to call..” Craig mumbled into the phone, his voice as monotone and bored as ever. “So here I am.” He seemed to add quietly, in attempt to break the awkward silence. The raven haired male was glad that he was no longer around Tweek, he didn’t want his ex lover to see his concern. 

 

Tweek began to chew on his bottom lip. “Yeah, I wanted you to call.” He breathed, sliding out of the car. He stood in place for a brief moment, then opened the back door and scooped Luca up in his arms. He held the phone carefully in between his shoulder, and his ear. “Let me get inside and get comfortable.” Tweek mumbled through the phone, a sigh following his words. 

 

He grabbed the diaper bag from the floor board, making sure he wasn’t leaving anything. Luca stirred slightly, giving his father an unhappy whine. Tweek cooed gently into his ear. On the other end of the phone, Criag’s breathing hitched in his throat. When Tweek was finally inside, he rushed straight to Luca’s room. He was hoping the child would stay asleep, but Tweek was never that lucky. 

 

“Daddy—“ Luca’s tiny arms wrapped around Tweek’s neck as he tried to place him to his toddler bed. “Snack and baff.” The little boy demanded, puffing his cheeks as Tweek completely deflated. His hopes that Luca would be too tired to ask for a bath had been completely obliterated. Craig was quiet as he listened to a unintelligant conversation between a father and his 2 year old. 

 

“I can let you go, if you want.” Craig’s voice came out of nowhere, it caused Tweek to jump. Tweek’s lips pursed to form a frown as he lightly scoffed, “Knowing you, you probably want to.” The blond tapped his foot lightly on the carpeted floor. Craig switched ears, his frown deepening. After a moment, he breathed out.

 

”What do I have to do to get you to actually talk to me?” Craig blurted suddenly. Taking the time to think his response through, Tweek lightly sighed. Luca babbled and reached for his father, he had no idea what his father was talking about or who he was talking to. He probably really didn’t care, since he was so young. Tweek picked Luca up, and began to lightly bounce the sleepy toddler. “Look, dude, I’m tired and I have to get Luca ready for bed. Come over tomorrow and we’ll talk.” After Tweek said it, he sighed lightly. Craig wouldn’t do it. He was almost certain. 

 

The line as silent for a minute, and Tweek was beginning to think that Craig had hung up on him. It really wouldn’t surprise him much. “Text me the address and I’ll come around at any time tomorrow.” Craig whispered, Tweek’s expression completely dropping. Was Craig Tucker agreeing..? 

 

“Okay—10AM sharp.” Tweek breathed slowly now, hanging up the phone abruptly. He texted Craig his home address and then sighed. His heart was pounding almost a million miles an hour. If it got any faster he was sure that he would have a heart attack.

 

* * *

 

 

Tweek stood over the oven, cutting the pizza he just made into eight separate slices. He pulled two plates down from the counter, placing a child-sized slice on Luca’s Red Racer themed plate. He took the knife, cutting the pizza into smaller slices so Luca wouldn’t choke. The blond learned his lesson on that when Luca tried to eat a full slice of pizza and had to be rushed to the emergency room. After he finished making Luca’s he made his own, putting up the rest of the pizza for later. 

 

“Here, Munchkin” Tweek placed the plate in front of the child, running his fingers through his sons hair.

 

Tweek sat at the table, watching his son struggle to eat with a plastic fork. Lately, Tweek had been trying to teach Luca about table manners. When he would get frustrated, Tweek would just allow him to eat with his hands. He hated for his little boy to be upset. Before Tweek knew it, Luca had finished.

 

“I done.” Luca began, thrusting the plate towards his father. Tweek took the plate and giggled, he couldn’t get over how cute Luca was. He walked to the sink and simply placed the plates there. He would wash them later, he had more important things to do. Tweek scooped up Luca and took him into the bathroom to finish up their nightly routine. 

 

Tweek ran the water, and Luca watched from behind him. While Luca was impatiently waiting, the blond added the bubble formula. He excitedly hopped around the bathroom, giggling as his father scooped him up. “Let’s get you ready for bed, peanut.” The blond smiled, helping Luca undress and then easing him into the bubble bath. 

 

For a while, he splashed around but soon he was showing signs of tiring out. When that happened, Tweek bathed him off and took him out of the bathtub. He wrapped the toddler in a towel and then carried him to his room. Luca softly yawned as his father dried him off, Tweek giving his son a small kiss on the forehead. After a fresh pull-up was placed on him, Luca sat up and rubbed his eyes. He was growing more and more tired by the minute. 

 

The blond stood and walked to Luca’s dresser, grabbing his favorite onesie. It was light blue with little dinosaurs scattered here and there. “Here baby, your PJs.” Tweek smiled as Luca gave him a half lidded grin. He lazily put on his pajamas, holding his arms out for his father to hold him.

 

“Sweep wiff you, Daddy?” The toddler questioned in a soft tone.

 

Tweek didn’t normally allow Luca to sleep in his bed, but his heart melted at the idea of Luca snuggled up against him. He really, really, really needed his little cuddle bug tonight. He nodded his head, picking up his son entirely and heading to his bedroom. The blond was still sporting the clothes he wore to work, so he placed Luca down on the bed and began peeling away the layers. Taking advantage of the situation, Luca began to jump around on the bed. Tweek stretched when he removed his jeans, sighing softly as he pulled on his silky pajamas. 

 

Now, he crawled into bed. Luca was cuddled against him seconds after he laid down. The toddler gave his father a sloppy kiss on the cheek, “Sweep, Daddy.” Luca giggled, Tweek nodding softly. “Mhm, baby, goodnight.” He kissed his Luca lightly and soon both of them drifted off the sleep. 

 

* * *

 

 

At 8 AM sharp, Tweek begrudgingly rolled out of the bed. He had to get the house ready for company. Luca was still quietly snoring, Tweek took a moment to admire the slumbering toddler that was curled up in his bed. He leaned over and kissed Luca’s cheek softly, “Sleep tight, baby.” He whispered, leaving the room when he was done with his admiring. 

 

The first place the blond went was the kitchen. He cleaned out the filter in the coffee pot, replacing it with a new one before he began brewing a pot of coffee. He tapped his fingers on the counter as he waited for the brown liquid to fill the glass pot. Once it was finished, the time read 8:15 on the small digital clock that was conveniently placed on his coffee pot. He opened the cabinet and grabbed a mug, pouring the liquid into the mug. He sighed, sipping on the scalding coffee. 

 

He began to clean up the house, putting all of Luca’s toys away and making sure the house was company ready. By the time he was done, he had finished 2 pots of coffee and was currently making a 3rd. He drank -way- too much coffee on a daily basis. The digital clock read 9:40, he needed a shower. He sighed and made his way to his bedroom. Luca was still soundly sleeping. It seemed Tweek got lucky today, Luca rarely ever slept pass 8 AM. He gathered up an outfit, which consisted of olive green colored sweater and a pair of stretchy, black leggings — which were for girls, but he didn’t care. After gathering all of his clothes for afterwards, and then he headed to the bathroom. 

 

Tweek had about 15 minutes to get ready now. Craig would be here soon. He chewed on his bottom lip as he started the water, he sighed softly and started to peel off his silk pajamas. He shivered when the cold air touched his pale torso, so when he stepped into the hot water stream he sighed happily. He quietly washed himself, getting finished with about 10 minutes remaining. He quickly dried himself off, and threw the towel in the dirty clothes hamper. 

 

Once he was dressed, he looked into the mirror. It was good enough. He wasn’t trying to impress Craig anyway. The sweater was baggy, but not overly baggy. By the time he was completely ready, there was a knock on the door. Tweek’s heartbeat sped up significantly as he approached the door. As he opened it, his breath hitched. The sight before him threw him back to high school. There stood Craig, looking as effortlessly gorgeous as always. 

 

Tweek fumbled over his words for a moment before he finally squeaked out, “Hey, you’re on time, come in.” He breathed out, moving out of the way to allow Craig to pass him. When Craig breached the doorway, he immediately began looking around. Tweek’s house was nice. When you first walk in, there was an open living room. The color of the room was a nice cream color. There was a couch and a loveseat, placed neatly around a coffee table in the center of the room. In the corner, there was a large bucket filled to the brim with toys. Craig smiled, not noticing Luca anywhere. 

 

“Nice place.” Craig said when he was in the living room fully. Tweek closed the door behind him, following Craig. He chuckled and crossed his arms over his chest. “Yeah, well you don’t work your ass off since high school for nothing.” He responded, heading to the kitchen to fix himself yet another cup of coffee. Craig frowned as he walked behind Tweek to the kitchen. He felt that statement was meant to be shady, but he brushed it off since Tweek was willing to talk with him. Tweek shook lightly, a mix of caffeine and anxiety was never good for Tweek Tweak. “Coffee?” Tweek questioned, raising his eyebrow at Craig. Craig nodded, “Please.” As he waited, he noticed out of the corner of his eyes that Luca had stumbled down the stairs. When Tweek noticed Luca was awake, he abandoned making coffee and went to scoop his toddler up. The baby was still rubbing sleep out of his eyes at this point, so his eyes were still half lidded. 

 

“What’s wrong, peanut?” 

 

The toddler sniffled and shook his head, he peeked one eye open and then opened both of his eyes when he noticed Craig. “Cwaig?” The toddler lit up, making grabby hands at the taller male. Tweek rolled his eyes at how fast Luca’s mood changed when he saw Craig. Yesterday, while Luca was at work Craig had played with him for a long time. This was not to Tweek’s liking, but he had no choice but to leave Luca under Craig's watch yesterday. The blond was forced to go in the back and grind up more coffee beans, since Craig didn’t know how to do it yet. Luca squirmed out of Tweek’s arms, waddling his way over to Craig. The toddler raised his arms and raised on his tiptoes, hoping Craig would pick him up. He even made tiny whining sounds to make his little act even more irresistible.  

 

“Hey, little man.” Craig grinned widely, picking Luca up and bouncing him gently. He could feel eyes on him, they belonged to Tweek. Tweek puffed his cheeks slightly, shaking his head. He had to admit, Craig looked amazing carrying Luca. The two before Tweek began having a incoherent conversation, Luca babbling and Craig nodding along with him. Tweek finished putting together the cups of coffee, pushing one towards Craig. 

 

“So — You wanted to talk? And could you put him here, please?” Tweek spoke up finally, motioning to Luca’s high chair. He opened the fridge and beginning to prepare Luca a bowl filled with chopped up fruit. Craig nodded his head, placing Luca in his high chair. Once Tweek was finished, he placed the fruit in front of Luca. 

 

Luca happily began to eat away at the fruit. The toddler was completely unaware that this was a distraction tactic. Tweek brushed his fingers through his toddlers hair once he was busy eating and then slipped out of the kitchen to talk with Craig. 

 

Tweek made his way into the living room, sitting down on the cough. From where he was, he could still see Luca over the counter. He relaxed slightly, glancing at Craig. He sat his coffee down on the table in front of him, motioning for Craig to take a seat with him. After Craig sat down, Tweek brought his legs up to his chest in attempt to become smaller. 

 

“I remember it like was yesterday..” Tweek began, those words starting a flashback in his head. He was silent for a long time afterwards, allowing Craig to really simmer in his guilt. 

 

_2 years prior..._

 

“Craig!” 

 

Tweek crashed into his boyfriend as he ran down the hallway. The last bell rang several minutes prior, and Tweek was ready to get out of this hellhole. School was his least favorite place to be. For crying out loud, he’d been anxious all morning! There was something on his mind that he was bursting to get out. Craig stumbled sideways as Tweek crashed into him, almost knocking him over. 

 

“Hey babe,” Craig steadied himself before wrapping his arm around his shorter boyfriend. They always walked together after school. The raven haired male felt the tension coming off of Tweek as they exited the school, something was extremely off with him. He wouldn’t press it until they were alone, however, since Tweek hated speaking in public. 

 

“H-hey! Craig, I have something to tell you when we get to your house.” Tweek blurted loudly, blushing out of sheer embarrassment from his sudden spasm. His eyes averted to the ground, beginning to play with his fingers. Craig noticed all of Tweek’s sudden gitters, it wasn’t odd since the blond was always spastic. He was mostly confused, since he didn’t think he had done anything. 

 

Several hours prior, Bebe Stevens and Tweek stood in bathroom of the high school. They were both pacing back and forth as they waited for a pregnancy tests results to come back. Tweek was chewing on his fingers, and his lip. He already caused himself to bleed on all of his fingers, and his lip. After what seemed like an eternity, Bebe picked up the test. Her eyes were wide, she glanced at Tweek and then back at the test. The words she uttered were still fresh on Tweek’s mind.. 

 

_“Tweek.. It’s positive..”_

 

When they reached Craig’s house, Tweek grew more and more nervous. How would Craig react? Probably terrible. They walked up to his room, and Craig shut the door behind them. Tweek sat down, taking in shaky and broken breaths. The walls were beginning to come down on Tweek. 

 

“Jeez, this is way too much pressure..” Tweek mumbled, loudly. He reached up into his blond locks, tugging at them wildly. Craig sat next to Tweek, rubbing his back in attempt to calm him down. “What’s wrong, Tweek?” Craig questioned, unsure of what to do right now.

 

“I can’t tell you.”  

 

“Why..?”

 

”I just fucking can’t, Craig!” He felt like his heart was going to explode. It was right on the tip of his tongue, yet he couldn’t say it. Finally, he took a deep breath and blurted out the following words: “I’m pregnant!” 

 

The room was filled with silence as Tweek stared in front of him. After a minute, Craig began to laugh. By the end of laughing, Craig was doubled over. Tweek frowned at him, watching as Craig laughed at his ailment. “Agh!! Why are you laughing!?” Tweek began to pull harder at his locks, close to pulling some out.

 

When Craig stopped laughing, Tweek wouldn’t look at him. “I’m not joking..” The blond sniffled, holding onto himself. Several minutes passed, and Craig was beginning to realize that Tweek wasn’t joking. In that moment, Craig’s face contorted to one of disgust. The utter shock, and confusion caused him to grab Tweek and pull him down the stairs. At first, Craig had been amused. Now, he was just angry. 

 

“You must be fucking -crazy-“ The talker boy said, out of anger. He shoved Tweek out of the door, narrowing his eyes. “Don’t.. Don’t think about talking to me again.” Craig slammed his door on Tweek that day. And that would be the last time he saw or heard from Tweek until 2 years later.  

 

_Present day.._

 

The two sat in silence for the longest time, before Craig responded. He knew that Tweek was trying to play his demons against him, he sighed lightly. “I’m not the same person I was back then..” He picked at a stray string on his jacket.

 

Tweek narrowed his eyes, “Prove it.” 


End file.
